Superman (DC)
Superman is a superhero from DC comics and also the first major superhero. He has appeared in many comics, TV shows, and movies and is widely recognized as one of the most iconic heroes of all times. Origin Superman is a Kryptonian born on the planet Krypton. His parents, knowing the planet would be destroyed, sent thier son away to Earth in a space pod. He landed in a farm field in Smallville, Kansas, where he was found by the Kent farmers. The two farmers raised the infant alien as thier own son, and taught him strict morals. As he grew, he gradually discovered his powers and learned of his origin. Deciding to use his abilities for the good of the universe, he became a super hero, and a symbol of truth and justice. Personality Superman is commonly thought of as the purest of all heroes, due to his upstanding, highly ethical nature. He makes a point not to kill, and will not resort to violence unless truly necessary (though several villains have pushed Superman into a murderous rage like Mongul, Darkseid, Joker, and Lex Luthor). Powers and Abilities Kryptonian Physiology:Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. *'Solar Energy Absorption':Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Superman's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. *'Heat Vision':Superman can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. *'Super Hearing':Superman' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. *'Super Vision':Superman's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision':Superman can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. **'Telescopic Vision':Superman can see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. **'X-Ray Vision':Superman can see through any volume of matter except lead. Superman's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. this ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. **'Microscopic Vision':Superman can see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. **'Infrared Vision':Superman's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. *'Super Smell':On various occasions, Superman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet without any problem. *'Fly':Superman is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. *'Invulnerability':Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Superman is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. *'Superhuman Stamina':Superman is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. He can also hold his breath for an undefined duration. *'Superhuman Strength':Superman's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. *'Superhuman Speed, Agility & Reflexes':Superman is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. *'Super Breath':Superman is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. *'Longevity':Superman can live almost indefinitely. *'Super Scream':In one instance, Superman was shown to have the ability to project a "super scream" from his vocal cords. *'Self-Sufficiency':Superman doesn't need to eat and sleep so long as he's under the effects of yellow sun radiation. His body stores the energy necessary to negate eating and sleeping for an indefinite period. *'Healing Factor':In the extreme event that Superman is harmed, either by an alien matching his own strength or other occurrence, he has been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process is not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Kryptonite. This "healing factor" is supplemented by his stores of solar energy. Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat:Superman has been trained by both Wildcat (in Boxing), and Mongul in the fighting arts. Superman has fought and learned from Wonder Woman. He has also learned more advanced martial arts techniques from Batman. Genius Intellect:Superman has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. His analytical powers are impressive — he is able to use his senses to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). Recently after he regained his powers in the "One Year Later" arc, his brain's intelligence has increased and it operates with much greater speed, procession, and analytical prowess, to the point he can recall things in such detail that he knows the ballistics of every shot by Bloodshot and the vector and mass of each and every one of Riot's bodies. He can see into one of the most advanced Kryptonian Sun Stone Battle Ships and watch energy patterns shift and change, trace command signals at light speed down branching, maze-like pathways whilst, at the same time, finding one small knot of circuitry. Indomitable Will:Superman has shown to have a powerful force of Will, completely free of evil or temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, Superman was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. Leadership:Superman has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of the Justice League. Weakness Magic:Superman's biomatrix is his most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. It's permeability to certain wavelengths makes Superman vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extradimensional signatures disrupt this forcefield. Superman's vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. He can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Superman and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. Recently, Superman has learned more about magic with the help of Zatanna and he is able to counter almost every spell. Magic has unknown effects on him. He was able to survive when he had a magical sword in the chest and a magical arrow in his back. It was during a fight against four Elder Gods. A fight that Superman won. He was able to withstand a magical blast that managed to knockout the entire JLA and both Wonder Woman (magic being) and Zauriel (Angel). He went after the enemy in question and stopped him. Kryptonite:Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radiation is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. The most common form of Kryptonite is Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous. Kryptonite from other realities does not necessarily have the same effects on all Kryptonians. For example, Kryptonite from the Pocket Universe is not as lethal to Superman as Kryptonite that comes from his native reality. Superman was able to survive inside a Red Sun that was surrounded by Kryptonite. Kryptonians:On the rare occasions where he has battled other Kryptonians, they seem more easily able to harm one another as well. A noticeable observation is that other Kryptonians appear to develop superhuman abilities immediately upon entering a yellow star system, whereas it took Kal-El many years living under a yellow sun for his powers to develop. (This may be because he arrived on Earth as a toddler. Had he been an adult or perhaps adolescent his powers would likely have manifested themselves much more readily). Lead:Superman cannot see through lead with his vision powers. Solar Energy:Superman's abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Superman to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. Gallery Supe.jpg WB1153 Classic Superman.jpg|Superman in the animated series superman.jpg|Superman in Holy Musical Batman, played by Brian Holden supey.jpg|Superman in Young Justice SUPERMAN.png|Superman in Injustice: Gods Among Us Superman in Scribblenauts.JPG|Superman in Scribblenauts man-of-steel-henry-cavill-superman.jpg|Henry Cavil as Superman/Clark Kent in the Man of Steel films. superman-the-movie-christopher-reeve-flying.jpg|Christopher Reeve as Superman/Clark Kent in the 1970s/1980s Superman films. b_18043.jpg|Brandon Routh as Superman/Clark Kent in the film, Superman Returns Supes7.png|Tom Welling as Superman/Clark Kent/The Blur in the TV series, Smallville lois-et-clark-serie-tv-03-g.jpg|Dean Cain as Superman/Clark Kent in the TV series, Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman 275px-Normal_Superman_Render.jpg|Superman in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Superman's classic pose.png|Superman's classic pose Superman_comics.jpg|Superman in his comics Category:DC Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Genius Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Justice League Members Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Members Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:The Messiah Category:Character arc Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Orphans Category:Male Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Brutes Category:In love heroes Category:Protectors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Leaders Category:The Hero Category:Rescuers Category:Eyebeamers Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Big Good Category:Revived Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:World Saver Category:Heroes with Invulnerability Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Cryomancers Category:Living Heroes Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Injustice Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Child Saver Category:The Chosen One Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Mascots Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martyr Category:The Icon Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Superman Heroes Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Big good Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Hero Category:Protagonist Category:Reporters Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Heroes who imprisoned the villains Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Heroes who wear Glasses Category:Heroes who can levitate Category:Heroes who can survive in space Category:Knights Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:American Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Lego Heroes Category:Heroes that have unusual names Category:Empowered Heroes